Experimentation
by Adventuresomely
Summary: In this way, maybe we learned something about ourselves, too. ./Kirugon


Sometimes - and perhaps it's something that just naturally happens on occasion between certain people - best friends can eventually turn into much more. Even in naïveté and innocence, love of all sorts and varieties can be formed, even between those who are polar opposites so far as their personality can be perceived. In itself, that's fine, and there should be no judgments made against an individual when they decide to experiment with themselves and others. It could be a learning experience that allows greater ability, or it could be the founding steps toward a deeper understanding of another person. No matter what is learned from this sort of experimenting, the only thing 'lost' will be naïveté and ignorance.

For Gon and Killua, those things had already been lost a long time ago, though they were still nothing more than innocent little kids even now. Despite what they had gone through, growing up and to their current times, nothing could change the fact that they were still kids. Looking into their eyes, you could see the excitement for the world around them gleaming there. Every time they adventured into a new land or area they'd never seen before, their eyes lit up with excitement, and truly, that's what made them stand out from others.

It was less obvious in Killua and always had been. His childhood had been ripped away from him. He had been tortured, tormented, beaten, and subjected to things no person of any age should have been. It ruined him in some ways and made him far stronger in others – but at the cost of his childhood and simple joys. He would've continued his miserable existence; one where he had to force a smile constantly and lie to people's faces on a daily basis. Only, being around Gon had a strange effect on him that he'd scarcely noticed until reflecting on how he was before they'd met. Gon brought excitement into his life; shined a beam of light into his otherwise dark, lonely existence. Killua had lost his wonder before, but every time he was with Gon, the world came to life in a different light that he'd never seen before.

Maybe that was why, over the time he was with Gon wherever he went, Killua started to feel a strange sensation he'd never honestly felt even once in his life. It was a strange feeling that could've been described in multiple ways, though he tried his best not to outwardly show it. It made him want to be closer to Gon at all times and he desired to protect the naïve boy, even if he was perfectly capable of handling himself. Even while Killua knew they both craved adventure – more so Gon than himself – he held a deep-set need to keep Gon from getting himself killed. The idea of Gon dying was more painful to him than any electrocution or beating he'd taken thus far, and that was saying a lot considering all the things Killua had suffered from and the fact that he had been raised to kill and care naught of others.

In fact, it was for that reason that Killua often yelled at Gon when he made an idiotic mistake and nearly got himself killed. As far as he knew, since he'd never actually had any friends before in his young life, his actions toward Gon were completely normal for friends whom cared deeply for one another. Since he was Gon's first real friend, too, the other boy was just as naïve. That was all perfectly fine and Killua chose to ignore the strange electric-like sensations he would get from time to time in his stomach when around Gon. There was no need to act on that strange physical feeling, right? They would've continued on with their naïveté, as well, if certain events hadn't been triggered one night, where their relationship was exposed as something far deeper than mere friendship.

It was on one particular night that Gon and Killua were alone, sharing a room together as they preferred to do when possible. It wasn't often that they were actually alone together, as they had companions who followed them about at times and didn't allow them the chance. Tonight was different, though, and they'd been given their own room while their companions were given another that was all the way down the fairly long hallway of the hotel they were staying at. Killua was thankful for that, since the only person he truly enjoyed being around was his closest friend. The others were more or less individuals who were there to help them, but he held no real attachment to them – certainly not anything near the same as he felt for Gon. He would call them a convenience and nothing more than that, even if they were nice to himself and Gon. Perhaps it was cold of him, but it was how he felt and it was something that couldn't be changed easily.

Once they had gotten into their new room, Gon had gone off to take a shower and Killua had taken to sitting on one of the beds, snatching up the remote control to the decently sized television, which was planted inside an entertainment center across the room. The sun had only just begun to set and there wasn't very much to do in their room until Gon returned from his shower. Since it was obviously too early to go to sleep, Killua was left with the only option of watching TV while he waited about. It wasn't exactly the most exciting thing he could've thought to do, but there was nothing else entertaining in the room aside from the television and a few magazines hidden in the nightstand next to each of their beds.

Laying back on the bed he'd chosen to plant himself on, Killua had already stripped down and was wearing a white tank top and his usual pair of navy blue shorts – the clothes he often times slept in. He hit a few buttons on the remote control in his grasp, letting out a bored sigh as he flipped through the channels one by one. He spent a good few minutes surfing through each channel, growing increasingly annoyed with each click of the button. Every channel he flipped through seemed to be boring and certainly not worth expending the energy to watch. In all honesty, he'd been hoping they'd have cartoons airing tonight, but it looked as though they didn't even have a channel that might show what he sought – much to Killua's disappointment.

"Ugh, this sucks." A groan escaped Killua's throat as he stopped his channel surfing, only to land on a commercial break before the next show was to come on. He paid no mind to what they were trying to sell; he really didn't care. Most products that were sold on TV were fakes and didn't even work in their intended fashion, anyway.

In his mild annoyance over nothing good being on TV, he called out to Gon, who was still in the shower right across the room from him with the door closed, "Gon! How long are you gonna take in there?"

A response came forth only a moment later, muffled by the door even as Gon raised his voice for Killua to hear him, "Eh! Give me a few more minutes, okay?"

Of course, he'd expected an answer like that and had only called out in hope that his prompting would make Gon hurry up. Everything was more fun with Gon around and they'd make up their own games if they couldn't find anything entertaining to watch. They'd done that on too many occasions, making up games and contests to see who could do something better – penalizing the loser so they would try harder next time. It was actually a lot more fun than sitting alone with nothing else to do except settle for a mentally draining, IQ dropping television drama.

Killua shrugged off the thought for the moment, turning his attention back to the television in hopes of at least staving off his immediate boredom for the next few minutes. Gon would take at least another five more minutes, closer to ten more minutes if his observations were accurate enough to judge by. Surely he could keep himself busy for that long by watching whatever crappy show was airing now. Only, Killua didn't realize the channel he'd happened to stop on and by time the show had started, it was already too late for him to change it. Curiosity really does kill the cat, or in this case, Killua.

The program started out simple enough, like some sort of romantic drama that would usually make Killua gag because of how cheesy and unrealistic it was. Right to begin with it had a typical couple fighting over something stupid, and then after they had settled down a bit, they turned to kissing passionately. He had to stop himself from mumbling about how nothing on television was good anymore, rolling his eyes as the sight playing out, gross kissing sounds included. This show was really horrible already and he was tempted to turn it off, but the poor silvery-white haired boy had a curiosity that didn't let him stop watching a show once he'd started it – unless of course he had to. This was simultaneously his worst mistake and greatest success.

Killua had expected the kiss to stop at some point and certainly hadn't thought it'd go on for more than a minute, so when the man pushed the woman down onto the bed, a blush crept across the boy's cheeks. All too quickly he knew where this was going, and as embarrassed as it made him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the act playing out on the screen. His body tensed up as the woman let out a moan, the man kissing at her neck and tugging at her clothes. Without his realizing it, Killua's mouth had opened just slightly and he gulped in a nervous fashion as the woman's clothing was pulled away from her, exposing her breasts for the world to see. The man immediately went about to caressing and suckling at one of her nipples, which made Killua look down out of humiliation. He was humiliated because he was genuinely enjoying what he saw and he could feel his body heating up in response.

When Killua took a chance and glanced up at the television once more, he saw the man pulling down the woman's lacy panties, leaving her completely bare before him. Again, the young former assassin was unable to look away, his entire body heating up even worse as the man pulled the woman closer. Suddenly, the woman moaned out loudly and Killua hastily scrambled to turn the volume on the television down so Gon wouldn't hear it. God forbid that innocent, naïve boy hear something so scandalous. With a nervous fidget, Killua watched as the man started to move his hips back and forth, groping at the woman's breasts as he made love to her. She continued to moan over and over again, leaving Killua panting and with a painful sensation in his shorts. He was aroused beyond all belief and it made him feel so guilty.

Just as Killua was sure he was going to burst and end up coming in his shorts – with little to no actual physical stimulation, the bathroom door across the hallway opened, Gon emerging with a towel wrapped around his waist, using another to dry his hair. The abashed boy gave Gon a look that practically mirrored a deer caught in the headlights, and for a moment he was unable to even react. Once he was able to process that Gon was literally about to see him watching porn, he shook his head and immediately pressed the off button on the remote, scrambling to grab a pillow and place it across his lap. It wasn't inconspicuous at all and Gon gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you okay, Killua? Your face is as red as a pepper!"

That certainly didn't help Killua's situation and he had to resist burying his face against a different pillow than the one covering his lap. The fact held that if Gon, the honest and overly straightforward airhead, was able to see there was something odd going on, Killua had no hope of explaining it away unless he could think of a really good excuse. In his hazy-minded state, despite usually being able to think of an excuse for almost anything right off the top of his head, he was only drawing blanks now. He opened his mouth to say something, but when no words came out he closed it again and looked down at his pillow in embarrassment.

Gon looked thoroughly confused as he finished drying his hair and tossed the used towel onto a nearby chair. He would hang it up later, after he figured out what was wrong with his dear friend.

"Killua?"

No response came from the silvery-white haired boy and he only continued to look down at the pillow covering his lap, desperately willing the obvious tent to go away before Gon could realize what he was hiding. The lack of response from Killua only served to make Gon more concerned, thinking something terrible had happened to his friend while he was in the shower – but what could have possibly happened so quickly, and without any noise? Gon was definitely going to get to the bottom of it, one way or another! With that determination in mind, the more naïve of the two strode to Killua's side, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

"...Hey...What's wro—"

Before Gon could complete his question, a pillow forcefully met with his face, making him pull back as he shook his head. Killua had hit him with a different pillow than the one covering his lap, leaving Gon even more confused than before at the sudden 'aggression', if it could even be considered as that. With it, a few questions began to buzz through Gon's head – why Killua was acting strangely, why he had hit him with a pillow that was further away, and why Killua wasn't talking to him being the main ones. He wanted to ask, but was silenced as Killua finally spoke out, his voice quiet and controlled even as his reddened cheeks suggested he was feeling otherwise.

"Go away... I'm fine."

Gon furrowed his brow in response to this - obviously able to tell Killua was lying to his face this time. Killua rarely lied to Gon unless he was desperately trying to hide something, like his feelings or things he didn't want Gon to know about until the time was right. It frustrated Gon when Killua didn't tell the whole story and tried to hide things.

"Don't lie to me Killua! Tell me what's going on!"

An annoyed sound left Killua's throat and he swung the pillow from earlier at Gon again, but the shorter boy had apparently already anticipated the action and caught it easily enough. Before Killua could react and pull it away from Gon, the pillow was completely ripped out of his hands and tossed aside onto the floor, far away from the grasp of either of them. Killua growled lowly, sending a glare in Gon's direction – he was obviously very unhappy.

"Look you stupid savage brat, leave me alone! Nothing's wrong!"

Despite Killua's harsh words, Gon seemed hardly phased at all by it. The stubborn boy wasn't about to let Killua get away now; not when he was hiding something that was important for him to know. If something had happened to Killua, Gon definitely needed to know so he could help make it better – no matter what it was that'd happened! All that was left to do was wait for a perfect moment to strike – when Killua was least ready for him. He had an idea, so he remained completely silent.

Killua eyed Gon in a displeased manner, thinking for a moment he might have hurt Gon's feelings with his words – though it definitely didn't look like Gon was upset.

In an aggravated tone, after a few moments of waiting, he continued, "Well? Say something you idi—"

He was cut off, just as he had cut Gon off a few minutes prior – only, this time it was by something much, much worse than a pillow to the face. Gon had used Killua talking to him as a distraction, and at the perfect moment, before Killua could stop his actions, the pillow was ripped away from his lap. The obvious tent in his shorts was exposed for the whole world to see, and Killua's hands practically flew to cover it; though it was too late. Judging by Gon's change of expression...He'd definitely seen what Killua had been hiding all along. Embarrassment and humiliation flooded his senses all over again and the shyer of the two fell completely silent.

Gon's expression had changed from annoyed to slightly confused once he saw what Killua had been hiding from him – a straining bulge that anyone could've noticed rather plainly if they were close enough. The reason it confused him wasn't exactly because he was naïve toward the matter – he knew very well what it meant, after all.

What confused him was... "That's all? Jeez, I thought you'd gotten hurt or something, Killua! Don't keep things from me like that!"

Gon sounded almost cheerful as he said it; it genuinely seemed as though he wasn't bothered at all by what he'd discovered, and was only worried for his friend's safety. It left the overly embarrassed Killua dumbstruck. Even now he had a hard time figuring out how Gon thought sometimes; nothing he ever did seemed to make sense to Killua in the slightest. Still, he continued to cover himself with his hands, blush still as bright as could be on his cheeks.

"...I don't get you, Gon. Will you leave me alone, now?"

As those words escaped Killua's lips, a surprised and slightly confused expression spread across Gon's features. It took a moment or so for the request to sink in, but when it did, it was immediately dismissed with a shake of the boy's head. Gon had other ideas in mind, which he proudly proclaimed in a cheerful voice,

"Nope! I'll help you out, Killua! Don' t worry!"

Killua's eyes widened, because as soon as Gon stated his desire to help, the darker haired boy pounced on him and pinned him down to the bed. There was no time to react to the sudden event; one of Gon's hands immediately found its way to Killua's most sensitive area, wrapping around the clothed shaft firmly. Killua's body locked up at the firm, yet still gentle grip his friend had on him, and a quiet gasp escaped his throat.

Gon had only gripped him and hadn't done anything more, yet it stunned Killua and left his heart pounding in his chest while thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't push Gon away even if he wanted to – There was an intense feeling of intimacy just in the mere concept of what Gon was doing, whether the other boy realized the full implications or not. Just for that moment as that naïve boy tried to 'help', Killua felt a wave of vulnerability overtake him – something he wasn't accustomed to in the slightest. He didn't understand it, and he didn't have time to understand it, either.

With Killua ceasing to put up a fight against him, Gon smiled happily at the silvery-white haired boy and started to move his hand against the clothed erection. Gon was strange in how he acted and even if it seemed odd that he'd want to help out with something like this, it really had been his intention to begin with after seeing Killua in need. Since he'd been told only special friends who cared deeply for one another did these things for each other, Gon felt sure of himself that it was fine to do to Killua.

He hadn't felt very strange 'helping' Killua until, finally, a blush started to form along his cheeks from the reactions he got from his friend. Killua tried hard to muffle his whimpers and moans by turning his head to the side against the mattress, his eyes sliding shut as Gon's touch sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. Killua was really enjoying it, and watching such cute reactions was making Gon feel much hotter than usual. Even while he knew full well of this act by descriptions his aunt had given him when he was younger, he hadn't realized it would show a side of Killua he'd never seen before, or that Killua would react much at all. Now Gon's heart was pounding in his chest and he wanted to see his friend react even more. His own curiosity and desire was driving him further than he'd intended.

Killua couldn't take much of Gon touching and stroking him, squeezing every now and then just tightly enough to earn a gasp or moan. Every movement was too much, building up inside of him to unbearable levels. Even clothed, precum was leaking through his shorts and leaving an obvious stain at the front of them – much to Killua's embarrassment and humiliation. It definitely hadn't taken much to make him feel like he was going to explode. Gon's touch alone had that effect on him, even when he'd never even taken off his shorts.

He was close to climaxing against Gon's hand and his entire body was tensing even more than it previously had. His shaky breaths and quivering body told all one needed to know; he didn't want Gon to stop. It was unfortunate, because just as Killua was about to give in to the bliss of orgasm, Gon pulled his hand away entirely. Killua's eyes flew open at the sudden absence of pleasure around his most sensitive organ, frustration immediately filling him as a hasty response. He was about to yell at Gon for teasing him and stopping when he was so close – but was cut off as soft lips met his own.

His breathe was stolen away from him entirely and his eyes went wide once again, a fluttering sensation filling his whole body like something he'd never experienced until this moment. It finally hit Killua then; Gon was the first one to do anything like this to him and he was enjoying it more than he'd ever enjoyed touching himself. He'd often felt strange around Gon in the past, but put it up to the idea that all friends felt the way he did. All at once, he was starting to realize that feeling was something much, much different than he'd thought. Was it possible he'd been in love all along?

When Gon finally pulled away again, his cheeks were bright red and his brown eyes seemed to contain a different-than-usual glint. Even if Killua had little to no experience in actual matters dealing with this, it wasn't hard to deduce the fact that it was lust. Gon had started out wanting to help, but he'd gotten so worked up, his goals had changed entirely. Killua knew already that once Gon set his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until he got it; Gon was selfish in that way. Like an animal hunting its prey, Killua was now Gon's target; it made the silvery-white haired boy shiver with apprehension and anticipation. Was it even okay for either of them to feel this way?

Even as Killua was just beginning to understand how he'd felt all along and the apprehension that came with it, he submitted and now willingly chose not to fight back. They'd come too far already and there was no stopping this fact; to end it now would leave them both dissatisfied and awkward after the fact. Killua was too kind and giving, sometimes. Gon was selfish and would take advantage of this fact, but, somehow, Killua didn't seem to care as much now. If it made Gon happy, and it made him happy, too, maybe that was all that actually mattered in the end.

"Eh...Killua?"

Even as those lust-tinted eyes focused on Killua, the innocent, curious tone of Gon's voice still remained. It was hard to understand how such a thing could be possible - lust and innocence mixed together all at once – but Gon made it so. The dominant of the two glanced away for a moment, almost as if he were feeling shy suddenly. It was the first time doing anything like this for either of them; shyness was almost to be expected, even from Gon.

Killua's suspicions were confirmed when Gon's voice came to him, quieter than usual and with a slight, flustered hint, "Can you... Turn around on your stomach?"

It was such a simple request, but it held every purpose in the world; and they both knew it. Gon shifted himself off of Killua, and the silvery-white haired boy bit his lower lip while he complied, turning over onto his stomach so that his clothed bottom right in front of Gon. No sooner at the submissive boy's compliance did the shorter of the two undo and slip off his friend's shorts and boxers. They'd been naked in front of each other before, but this time Gon's heart seemed to lodge itself in his throat; it didn't help at all that Killua was being perfectly submissive to his demands, too.

Killua braced himself as he waited for Gon, assuming what the other boy had in mind was the ultimate act – something only to be shared between those with a truly special bond. He didn't expect Gon to use any form of lubrication – he was too simple-minded to even consider it – so Killua prepared himself for the worst of the pain. He didn't know how bad it would or even could be, but he was ready for anything. That was what he thought, anyway.

Killua could feel Gon's hands find their way to his bare bottom, stretching apart his cheeks for the next part to come. The silvery-white haired boy clenched his eyes shut, his muscles tensing all over as he waited intrusion – though intrusion never came; at least, not how he expected it. Something much, much different came, and from it Killua's back arched and a loud moan of Gon's name tore from his throat while he practically ripped at the blankets under his hands.

At his puckered entrance, he felt something else – something wet and flexible flicking about the tight muscle, dipping in and out easily with purpose. Killua had to stop himself from basically screaming in pleasure as Gon slid his tongue in and out of him, essentially tongue-fucking his virgin bottom. Whimpers and moans of Gon's name spilled forth unabated, pleasure destroying any amount of self-control Killua had left. The blankets under Killua's fingers started to rip as he forcefully clawed at them, his painfully straining erection leaking large amounts of precum onto the bed below him. Gon, with his face buried against Killua's bottom, tasted every bit of him and savored the moment as Killua cried out over and over again. It was the exact reaction Gon wanted, and it sent a painful throb to his own, now straining hard-on.

Gon didn't spend much time pleasuring Killua's bottom with his tongue, pulling away once again before Killua could get thrown completely over the edge. The glare the silvery-white haired boy sent over his shoulder when Gon pulled away was enough to frighten and give the dominant of the two a thrill.

Gon's heart seemed almost as if it skipped a beat, too, when Killua's voice called out to him, breathless, shaky, and very, very unhappy, "If you keep teasing me like this...I'll fuck you into the bed as hard as I can myself..."

Killua definitely meant it; he rarely swore unless he was dead serious. It made Gon nervous, but thrilled and excited in ways he'd never quite experienced even on the edge of death. He'd already had enough enjoyment in making Killua scream his name and act unlike himself – so for this once he was willing to give in and comply. Killua was getting irritable now, controlled by raging hormones, and wouldn't hesitate to switch their positions if he kept going like he was. In itself, Gon wanted to see how far he could push it before Killua finally did snap, but knew better than to prolong this sexual torture; for either of them. Completely caught up in the moment, Gon had forgotten his original goal of helping his friend. They both had, apparently.

Conveniently still naked from his shower earlier and with only a towel still firmly wrapped around his waist, he let the fabric drop away from his hips and onto the ground below. He felt nervous somehow... More nervous than he'd ever felt in his entire life, so far as he could remember. Now that they'd actually gotten this far and there was no turning back, Gon's stomach was doing awkward little flips that made him feel jittery and ready to go. Even while Gon didn't seem to know the full implications of sex or why it was only to be shared between two people who care deeply for one another, he seemed aware that with Killua, it would definitely be worth it.

"Stay still...Okay?"

Killua's breathe hitched in his throat; once those words sunk in, he felt Gon's engorged member probing where his tongue previously had, much, much larger than the fleshy muscle had been. While Killua clawed at the blankets once again in anticipation of the pain, Gon placed his hands atop the other boy's, squeezing in an almost reassuring way as he pressed his hips forward. He moved painfully slow, as if expecting Killua to cry out in agony while he was filled up in ways he'd never been before, but all he got were slight whimpers and Killua's muscles clenching painfully all around him. It was really too much.

To Killua, it was like being ripped in half. Even being accustomed to pain and able to withstand it with ease, the intrusion was almost too much for him to handle without the use of lubrication. It was all the more difficult to bear because it was Gon, and Gon was the most important person to him. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, so he promptly squeezed them shut as tightly as he could while Gon completely sheathed himself.

In agony for the moment, Killua fully expected Gon to move immediately after he'd completely pushed himself inside, but was pleasantly surprised when Gon took a moment to wait. Being as careful as he possibly could with their current position, Gon slid his hand between Killua and the bed, gently taking hold of the other boy's painfully neglected erection. He rubbed and stroked at it slowly, which allowed Killua to divert his attention away from the horrible pain he felt. Gon knew he was in pain, and was trying his best to ease it away? As simple-minded as Gon was, being a frustrating idiot more often than not, the simple gesture was enough for tears to slip past Killua's eyes and onto the bed.

Stupid kind-hearted Gon... He never moved even an inch until Killua very slightly pressed himself backwards against the shorter boy's hips. Even once Killua pressed himself backwards, his movements were slight and shallow until the silvery-white haired boy let out a pleasured whimper followed by a quiet moan, clenching his fists beneath Gon's hands. Once Gon was sure Killua was okay and not in as much pain, his movements became a little rougher and faster, which only made him clench his own eyes shut. The feeling was too much; something he'd never experienced before building up inside of him and making him want to fuck Killua as fast and hard as he could. Even driven to give in to instinct, he knew better and resisted the best he could; though lust was quickly winning out to his better nature.

"Ah...Ah...Gon!"

The faster Gon went, pressing Killua's hands down against the bed roughly, the louder Killua's cries became. Hips slammed against hips roughly, filling every inch of Killua over and over again in repetitive movements that made the silvery-white haired boy's head spin. More tears came to escape Killua's shut eyes, dripping down his cheeks – this time not from agony. Killua was in sheer bliss, and he'd never once felt happier than he did now, being so close to Gon like this. Not even an hour prior had he realized his true feelings for Gon, but now that he did the joy he felt was too much. He never wanted it to end; he never wanted Gon to let him go, no matter what happened in the future.

"K...Killua!"

At Gon's moan of his name, a scream of pleasure ripped from Killua's throat; Gon had pounded into a part of him that felt so deliriously good, he was sure he was going to cum at any minute. For the first time that night, Gon felt sure someone had heard and was going to end up checking on them for how loud Killua was being. It didn't matter though; nothing else mattered except the here and now as Gon roughly made love to his friend, unable to stop himself even if he wanted to. If heaven existed anywhere on Earth, this definitely had to be what it felt like.

"Gon...Gon! I-I can't take it!"

Such a confession only spurred Gon to go harder and faster, gripping Killua's wrists roughly as he slammed into the boy's sweet spot over and over again. He was almost there, too; Gon could feel himself close to being thrown over the edge, not only because of the actions, but because of how Killua screamed his name in pleasure every time he hit that special spot.

Gon's body tensed and his eyes shot open as, with one final strong thrust, Killua screamed even louder than before. The submissive boy's seed shot out beneath him and continued to dribble several seconds afterwards as his muscles violently clenched around Gon's shaft, spasming as an orgasm rocked his entire body. It was stronger than any orgasm he'd ever felt before when touching himself. In turn, the sudden clenching around Gon's member sent the shorter boy over the edge, too, with a loud moan of his own. His hot seed emptied deep inside of his friend's puckered bottom, filling him up completely with Gon's very own essence. Feeling the foreign substance filling his insides, a whimper escaped Killua's lips and he could only lie, panting in exhaustion after.

Once their bliss had been obtained, Gon slowly and carefully pulled himself out of Killua's abused bottom, panting heavily as he lay down next to his friend. It was strange, but Killua was so exhausted from their love making that he could barely move more than an inch. Killua expected that to be it and there to be nothing more; Gon had been curious and Killua had submitted to his desires. There was no reason there should've been anything else, he thought depressingly. Now that it was all over, things would just go back to how they normally were, wouldn't they?

Only, no; his thought process was cut off as Gon sleepily wound his arms around Killua and hugged him close to his chest. Even though they were both messy, and Killua's lower half was almost completely covered in cum, Gon didn't seem to pay it any mind at all as he nuzzled the other boy gently.

A pleased smile was spread across Gon's lips, and his exhausted voice seemed to break through all the negative thoughts Killua had placed before himself, "I love you, Killua! Let's try that again sometime!"

Oh, if Killua had the energy to hit him... For now, all that came forth was his own exhausted voice, "Idiot...Don't say things you don't mean..."

Gon's arms wound around him just a bit tighter at that, holding him as close as possible, "I do mean it...I love you Killua! Let's be together forever!"

Killua buried his face against Gon's chest out of embarrassment, unable to respond to such a bold proclamation. Even now he couldn't say how he really felt; he wasn't brave enough to do that. Killua really and truly did love Gon, and he realized that now...But even if he did, he still wasn't strong enough to admit it to the other naïve boy. Not yet; but maybe someday he would be strong enough.

All Gon got as a response from Killua was a quiet grunt as the boy closed his eyes, letting his exhaustion take over this time. Even if Gon didn't get a response, he knew Killua better than anyone else – he knew now how Killua felt and that was satisfaction enough for him. A slight, tired smile crossed his lips at the thought of it. He, too, closed his eyes after Killua did, and within only moments both boys were sound asleep, tangled in one another's arms.


End file.
